Held Captive
by Speighticousxx
Summary: It's the first time Harry, Ron and Hermione will be boarding the Hogwarts Express. But what if our favorite magic trio never made it there? What if they were taken and held captive? But for how long? Who has taken them? And what would they want with the 3 wizards and witches? A story based on their survival whilst being help captive. Dark and mysterious, rated M
1. New beginnings

**Hello all you wizards and witches! Okay so I've had this story lingering in the back of my mind for a while now and a friend told me to publish it so thought I'd give it a try. It's rated M but only because the storyline is quite dark. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love always, Jess xx**

The platform sign read ' _Platform 9 ¾_ '. Harry clutched his Hogwarts acceptance letter tightly in his hands whilst carrying Hedwig in the other. His suitcases were already loaded onto the train so he was left stood there debating which carriage to get onto. Around him, young wizards and witches were buzzing with excitement whilst their parents were stood with them crying tears of joy. Some people were shoving past him to make their way onto the platform whilst others were doing the same as Harry – standing in awe at the feet of the magnificent Hogwarts Express. The train was a royal red and lined with black, the carriages vintage style with laced curtains lining the windows. If something so grand was only the transport to Hogwarts, what would the actual place be like?! Harry had rarely been on a train before, the last on he had been on was when he was being transported to the Dursley's after his parents death. He would have loved for his parents to be here with him right now, sharing the same moments of farewell as all of the other children were. His heart pained for a moment, but it was quickly taken over by the ambition and excitement of boarding this train and having his life changed forever.

The blow of the whistle and the shout of the conductor shouting "final boarding!" brought Harry out of his train of thought. He rushed towards the train door, lifting the white owl up beside his head and saying "this is it, Hedwig!" The owl chirped back (out of excitement or being nervous in such a busy station, Harry didn't know) and Harry made his way up the large steps and boarded the train.

He found an empty carriage and seated himself down with Hedwig on the seat beside him. The owl was restless but Harry felt bad that he couldn't let her out of her cage. Usually in the confinement of his own bedroom under the stairs he could let Hedwig out to stretch her wings a little, but on a train as large as the Hogwarts express, he couldn't risk it. Harry had always loved Hedwig, he found her outside in the snow one morning when he was 8, had snuck it upstairs and rested it back to health. After that, the owl never wanted to leave his side. Harry had used his minimal allowance from the Dursley's to feed Hedwig, buy her a cage and any treats at Christmas time. The Dursley's were never fond of Hedwig, and only let Harry keep it providing that he cared for the owl himself. They didn't think she would last through the winter, but Harry had proven them wrong.

Many students were rushing past Harry's cabin, some the same age as him but most of them were older. Nobody stopped to enter his cabin but some did stop momentarily to look at the beautiful owl sat beside him. Harry didn't mind really, many people commented on how beautiful his owl was and he couldn't blame them. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He didn't mind being alone either, he liked talking to Hedwig when he was feeling lonely and didn't like being judged for it. After all, humans are animals too, why can't we talk to animals as our equals? Hedwig often chirped back so he knew she liked him talking to her.

After 5 more minutes, all of the students were seated and as he looked out of the window he saw all of the parents crying and waving their goodbyes. There came that twinge of hurt again. None of them were looking at him, none of them were missing him already, none paying him any attention. At least that's what Harry thought. As he went to turn back to facing the seat in front of him, Harry caught sight of a hooded figure, dressed in all black. There was something dark and mysterious about him, something cold that made a shiver run up Harry's spine. He was wearing a black cloak with black trousers, black shoes and black gloves. His face was shadowed by the hood of his cloak and he stood at the back of the crowd. Nobody else seemed to notice him but Harry. The only thing that wasn't dark about him was the yellow of the sun reflecting off his glassy eyes. And they were focused on him.

Looking right at him.

Harry wanted to look away but he felt drawn to him, almost as if he couldn't look away no matter how much he willed himself to. The stranger's eyes followed him until he was out of sight, the train carrying him off into the distance.

The whirring engine shook the entire train into a constant rumble, making Harry feel slightly queasy. He hoped he would get used to this, having to do this twice every Christmas and summer. Thankfully, to his delight, the lady with the food trolley was only in the next carriage and was slowly making her way to his carriage. He didn't want food but could hopefully get some water to relax his stomach a little. He waited in silence until she came.

When she arrived at his cabin, he ordered a bottle of water, wincing at his stomach every time the train got a bump. The trolley lady frowned at him.

"Feeling a little queasy?" She questioned

"Uh, yeah, hoping the water will help it settle down" He forced a smile.

She pulled put a small box that looked like it contained fruit sweets

"Oh no! I'm not feeling like eating at the moment thank you" Harry protests

"No, honestly kid, these will help with the sickness. That's what Dumbledore made them for. Thank god he did though, I'm sick of cleaning up vomit" She smiled and passed Harry a sweet out of the box.

"Oh, thank you" Harry smiled and popped the sweet in his mouth. Somehow the sickness was already wearing off after it being in his mouth mere seconds. A questionable look crosses Harry's face and she chuckles slightly.

"Yep, he's a genius our Dumbledore. Bet you can't wait to meet him"

"Who's Dumbledore?" He questions

A look of shock passes over her face. "You don't know who he is? Didn't your parents teach you anything when you were growing up?"

Harry shakes his head and looks down at his hands. "My parents died when I was younger, after that I was brought up by my aunt and uncle. I didn't know anything about any of this until my letter came from Hogwarts."

"Huh, typical muggles. Never liked those born with magic for some reason. Think they're jealous. They probably tried to keep you in the dark about it hoping you wouldn't get into Hogwarts. Typical" She huffs. "Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards alive today. One of the only Wizards the Ministry of Magic will listen to. He represents Hogwarts in annual meetings." She leans in a little closer to him. "Apparently there was a bit of an outburst a few years back because he wasn't deemed 'the chosen one' by the Ministry of Defence to battle 'he who must not be named'"

Confusion and lots of questions raced through Harry's mind. He thought he'd start off at the beginning. "Sorry, but what are muggles?" She's using lots of words that Harry doesn't understand.

She smiles apologetically. "Someone born human. Someone born without magic blood."

"Anyway, I have to keep going with my rounds, lots of hungry wizards and witches still wanting food" She winks at Harry and makes her way to leave. Annoyance flashes through Harry as he didn't get to ask her his other questions but he was sure he'd get answers when he arrived at Hogwarts.

She wanders off down the corridor and shouts back "Hope your stomach is feeling better!"

At that point Harry realises, the queasiness is completely gone. He frowns in confusion. I need to meet this Dumbledore, he thinks to himself.

At that point, everything seems to start shaking, this is more than just the engine, Harry thought. The lights start to blink and the windows start cracking from the tremors. Could it be an Earthquake? No, we don't get Earthquakes in this part of the world. Harry tries to stand to make his way to the rest of the students but the shaking makes him lose his balance and he falls. Hedwig falls off the seat and he picks her up, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it'll be alright!"

By this point Hedwig is flapping and chirping uncontrollably, clearly distressed by the events around her.

Harry crawls with Hedwig in his hand out into the corridor. He had to find out what was going on. All around him students were shouting and crying, trying to make their way to one another. The older students had their wands in their hands, trying to think up spell to make the shaking stop. In the next carriage Harry could see swirling black shapes flying back and forth through cabins, shoving students out of the way. They broke free of that carriage and were making their way into Harry's. He was frozen in shock. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down as the shaking became worse and the screams became louder. Harry could see everyone around him trying to get away from the dark shapes, but it was no use.

The only thing Harry wasn't aware of was the large picture frame falling from the wall above him, Harry's head being directly in its path.

The next thing Harry saw was darkness.

 **So there you have it, the first chapter to a hopefully successful story. Please let me know what you think! I'd love for this one to go a long way** **J** **in the next chapter we'll meet some more of our favourite characters *wink wink* and find out what happened after the train incident. Anyway, until next time** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**


	2. The Bunker

**I know I only updated today but have had all day free so thought I'd do chapter 2. Please read the note at the bottom! Hope you guys enjoy** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**

Harry felt dreary. His eyes were stuck together from the sleep that had formed over his eyes. That wasn't a good sign. It would take days for that much to form that it would stick his eyelids together. Harry sat up and peeled his eyes apart to get a look at his surroundings. He felt cold, he was laid on… a mattress? Hogwarts mattresses weren't very comfy. He would have rather stayed on the comfy seats of the train.

Oh god.

The train. The sickness. The trolley lady. The sweets. The shaking. The black swirls. The screams and shouts. Then what? He couldn't remember anything after that.

Harry shot up, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from the top of his head. He took in his surroundings, his breathing quick and ragged and his body shaking. He was in some sort of bunker, the walls a white stone and the floor tiled black. The ceiling was black stone and there was water running from a hole in it along the ceiling and down the wall. He was laid on a thin mattress on a creaky wooden bed that looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment. The mattress was filled with…. Straw? It seemed like it. All he had on the bed was a worn blanket and a stained pillow. What with, Harry didn't know. Round the room was an old and beaten cupboard, a wash basin, an open door that lead to a bathroom which included a sink, toilet and shower.

"Where are we, Hedwig?" He turned to his left side where Hedwig's cage would normally sit and stopped. Where was Hedwig? Panic rushed through him. Was she still on the train? Had someone else taken her? Had she flown away somehow? No, she would never leave him. Suddenly, a sound interrupted his train of thought. It was Hedwig's chirp.

"She's a beautiful owl, you know"

Harry's head snapped round towards the voice, this time the pain in his head becoming worse. When his vision cleared, he noticed a small girl sat with Hedwig perched on her arm. The girl was small and had a skinny frame yet out of her small head her long wavy brown hair seemed to explode. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"W-where am I?"I stutter

She looks at me apologetically. "I wish I knew, I'm sorry"

Harry stood up from his bed, it took his a minute to gain his balance but when he did, he walked over to her and Hedwig automatically jumped onto his arm. A sadness flashed across the girls face but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"How long have you been here?" Harry questions

She shakes her head. "Let's start with a proper introduction first before we get to…. All of this" She motions around the bunker with her arms. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry pauses, taken aback a little by her response and almost… calmness? Not really sure what to say, he stands there petting Hedwig.

"And you are..?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"Okay Harry Harry Potter" she retorts, a smile passing across her face. How can she be smiling at a time like this? Wanting to find some answers, Harry decides to question her more.

"How long have you been here?" he asks

"2 days. You arrived yesterday. They must have put you in here when I was sleeping. They put that other boy in this morning. He'll probably wake up soon" She motions to a boy on a bed next to mine, his ginger hair half covering his face and his mouth wide open, druelling saliva onto the already stained pillow. It was strange, he looked like he was sleeping yet made no sound, nor made any move.

"Have you tried to wake him?" Harry questions

She nods. "I tried to wake both of you, they must have put all of us under some sort of drug to make us sleep until we got here"

Harry looked around. Where is 'here' exactly. He scanned all the walls. There were no windows, only one door, and no way of looking like they could get out. There was ventilation pipes, but they were fair too high for anyone to reach. There was no way to get to them, everything was bolted down, no way of climbing the walls.

Harry put Hedwig back in her cage carefully, then rushed to the big steel door. He tried pushing and pulling, turning the handle but nothing was working. He slammed his fists against the steel door and yelled.

"No, no, no, NO!"

He buckled at the base of the door, on the verge of tears but he willed himself not to cry. He had to be strong. Strong for himself, Hedwig and for Hermione.

"It's no use" Hermione mumbled. The door won't open and if you don't give up trying to open the door they'll gas all of us to knock us out"

"What?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, "I tried using magic on it to open it yesterday, but they gassed me as soon as they saw the wand. They took it from me. The gas comes in through the ventilation pipes up there" She motioned up to the pipes with her arms. "I've checked everything, there's no way out. They watch us on CCTV cameras. There's 5 in total, one in each corner of the room and one in the bathroom"

Harry looks around the room and spot each camera, each one with a little blinking red light, indicating that they're on. And watching us. Always watching us.

"Wait, you don't look starved. Are you eating? How are they getting you food?"

"They bring some in through the door whenever we're sleeping. That's the only time they'll bring it through. I think they gas us as well just to make sure we don't wake up. I'm a really light sleeper and I doubt I'd sleep through that great big door opening."

She pulls out a paper bag from behind her mattress. "Here, I saved you some food"

Harry's usually polite when he eats but not eating in days seems to have taken all his manners away. He rips open the bag and scoffs down the bread. There's also a dried up scotch egg and half an apple. There's also a bottle of water which he gulp down.

"Careful Harry! That has to last you until tonight!"

Harry keeps on drinking. It feels so good to have something fresh and cold running down his throat. Suddenly Hermione rips the bottle away from him.

"Harry, look!"

Harry stops to look at what she's looking at. The boy. He's waking up. He sits up and looks around. His hair falling in front of his eyes. His eyes widen more and more as he takes in more of his surroundings.

His gaze finally falls on us and he screams.

 **Thank you for reading! So you met some more characters, what do you think of them? Please review as it would be nice to hear your thoughts on this story** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**


	3. The Boy with the Ginger Locks

**Hey guys! So here's chapter number 3! All I will say is please read the note at the bottom. Other than that, enjoy!** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**

"What's your name?"

The boy with the ginger locks stayed quiet. Harry couldn't decide if he was relieved or more upset. He and Hermione had battled with the boys screaming for over an hour, finally getting him to calm down. It worked for a while until Harry and Hermione go their hearing back, but now the boy wouldn't talk. It was like he'd used up all his voice when screaming, now his throat was refusing to let him make a sound. He just sat there, staring at the far wall, past Harry and Hermione.

Harry decided to plead some more. "Please tell us, we can't help you if we don't know your name" He paused. "My name's Harry and this is Hermione". Harry motioned over to the girl sat in the corner of the room, looking at the boy with a look made up of annoyance and confusion. It was a strange look for her, almost as if she was analysing him, trying to figure him out, crack him open so she could read him. Her expression must have scares the boy because he looked up at her and immediately put his head in his hands and started crying again.

Harry glared at Hermione and she responded with a huff of annoyance and turned away. She was a nice girl, if you got to know her. But despite her age and small frame, Harry bets she could kill with the looks she could sometimes give. And that was when she was angry.

Despite Hermione's annoyed huffs, He wasn't giving up that easily. "Please don't cry, it's all going to be-"

"Oh, for goodness sake! How long have we been at this for?" Harry whirled around to see Hermione's face flushed red and her stare aimed directly at him. He was wrong, if looks could kill, he would be dead within seconds. "He's clearly not going to talk to you if you keep dancing around him like that! He just wants attention!"

Harry froze in shock. "He's just a boy! I was like this when I first arrived, I'm sure you were too. We're not all perfect you know"

She started to walk towards us, her icy stare fixed on him the whole time. As she drew closer, he whimpered and made a move to go backwards but was blocked by the wall. Harry was about to stop her and whatever idea she had planned, but she help a hand up to silence him as she walked past.

"Don't say a thing" she hissed.

She marched up to the boy and looked down at him through the thick and curly strands of her hair. She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him. "You better start talking. We have been here much longer than you have. We're not traumatized, we know how hard it was the first time we came in here. But I was on my own and Harry had only me. You can imagine I wasn't very sympathetic. Now you have both of us, Harry has been much too patient with you, but I swear, if you don't start talking, you will see my angry side!"

The boy whimpered and Harry thought that was it. She's done it now, he'll never talk to us again. Well, that worked well. Just when he was getting somewhere. He was sure the boy was about to open up.

"Ron"

Harry spun his head round towards the source of the squeaky voice, the boy sat on the floor next to Hermione who had a triumphant look on her face. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. He'd been working for him with at least an hour to get him to open up, Hermione was with him 10 seconds!

Hermione didn't stop there though. "Ron who?"

"Weasley. Ron Weasley"

"Are you a muggle?"

Ron widened his eyes. "Your wizards and witches too? Dad said it was secret! You can't just blurt things out like that!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Besides, if you were a muggle, you wouldn't know what the term 'muggle' meant anyway. As far as you know, muggles could be a new political party"

"Well be glad for your sake I am born of magic blood"

Hermione huffed in response. "What was the last thing you remember, Ron?"

Ron paused a moment, squinting his eyes as if he was digging out an old memory. "I was packing to go to Hogwarts, but by the time we got to the train station the portal for platform 9 ¾ had closed. We missed the train"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion but Ron didn't seem to notice and carried on. "My Dad said we could get to Hogwarts in his flying car-"

"Flying car?!" Harry was stunned, he'd never heard of such things! Hermione just rolled her eyes and motioned for Ron to carry on.

"The car journey was going fine, my dad even gave me one of these sweets Dumbledore had invented. I get really travel sick and this sweet took it away in seconds!"

"I had one of them sweets too! On the train" Harry smiled

"So did I" Hermione admitted. Something flashed across her eyes that looked like confusion but it was gone within seconds and we were back to Ron's story.

"Anyway, part of the way there our car started spinning and I saw black swirls out of the window. The car went dark, almost like these things had submerged us. The car started shaking and the next thing I knew we were falling. My Dad tried to stat it again but we both knew it was no use"

Ron started choking up, jerking his head around and clenching his fists.

"Just as we were about to hit the ground, I felt something grab me by the shoulders and yank me out the car window. It all happened so fast! The last thing I remember seeing was the car-" He started to cry. "My dad! He was in the car when it hit the ground! It exploded seconds afterwards!" Ron's face suddenly filled with the shock and realisation. Harry and Hermione knew what was coming but knew they couldn't do anything to change what their new friend was about to remember.

"My dad" Ron whispered between sobs "He's dead"

 **So there you go guys, you've now had a little insight to our favourite trio. All are in the bunker, but don't worry! Lots more action to come soon! Plus maybe some more characters? ;)**

 **Anyway, sorry it's only one chapter this weekend, something came up this week that I've been struggling to deal with and haven't had much motivation or been in the right state of mind to write in the past few days. Thought I'd give this chapter a go today, and it's certainly helped take my mind off things. Thank you to those that review, follow and favourite, it really means a lot and encourages me to keep on writing** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**


	4. Chambers

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's been things going on and as you can see from the last chapters note, it's been getting in the way of my writing. Anyway, things are looking up now and I've finally gotten round to posting this new chapter! As a make up for the past couple weeks I WILL post a few chapters this weekend** **J**

 **Love always, Jess xx**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the bunker for almost a week now according to Hermione's calculations. She was very good at that, she kept a tally on the wall with some charcoal she found in the corner of the room. She had he watch when she was on the train and whoever the captor was let her keep it. All their other things had been taken though, Ron's food he bought off the trolley lady and Harry's letter had gone from his pocket. It was strange, Harry thought, that he would let Hermione keep her watch but took such small and irrelevant things away from Harry and Ron.

Supplies came down each night and Harry, Ron and Hermione sorted through the food when they woke up each morning. Hermione decided it was best to categorise it into 2 meals each day, then decided who had what. The food was different each day, but none more filling than the other. Some days it was cold toast, others it was breadsticks. They always got fruit and water with them but the water was always warm and the fruit was only a couple of days off going bad. It was just enough to keep them going. They also got fresh underwear every morning and a fresh set of clothes every 3 days. The clothes were only black tops and cotton bottoms for Harry and Ron and a grey top and bottoms for Hermione. There were toothbrushes and a hairbrush at the sink also.

"It'd like they're wanting to look after us, yet keeping us like we're prisoners". Harry wanted to start a conversation, even if it was about their mysterious captor. He hated the silence between them three – it always made him shiver. He'd tried to talk about their lives with them to help keep their spirits up, but Ron always ended up crying and Hermione either snapped at me about it or just stayed silence.

"I wonder if he or she is wanting to keep us for something, but after being down here for so long I doubt any of you would want to help them. I know I certainly wouldn't". Hermione sounded bitter, Harry almost expected her to spit at the floor in disgust, but she just continued staring at the wall instead.

"What if they're just sick people that want to keep us down here? Maybe they hate our parents or are one of Dumbledore's enemies?"

"What did you just say, Ron? Who are Dumbledore's enemies?"

Hermione sighed far too dramatically for what was needed "Dumbledore is an extremely old wizard, Harry. He had to fight hard to be where he is now, he's always said sacrifices had to be made. He's developed enemies along the way, some more dangerous than others but he's managed to keep him and everyone around him safe have these enemies ever found him and tied to attack. Hogwarts is completely safe, there has never been a villain that's entered the grounds of Hogwarts and that's because of him. In a way that's wat makes him so great"

"But if they were one of his enemies, why would they take us? Why us three?"

Hermione immediately looked down at the ground, "I don't know", was all she said.

Something told Harry that that was one of her greatest hates, not knowing.

Harry shot up awake in the darkness, the shrieks surrounding him. The screams were almost deafening and it seemed they were right next to his ear. Harry felt around for his glasses next to his mattress only to find there were no glasses – nor the mattress. He was laid on a cold stone floor with nothing except his clothes. This wasn't his normal room. "Ron, Hermione!" Harry shouted, but all his replies were the shrieks that seemed to become worse by the minute. The shrieks were becoming louder and higher. Harry scaled the walls with his hands, trying to find the source of the deafening noise but he couldn't find anyone else in the room. He stood against one of the walls, panting with the anxiety and fear of the unknown. At the point where Harry decided he'd had enough and put his hands to cover his ears, he realised who the shrieks belonged to.

Luna.

But that was impossible, only he had ever known Luna, only he had ever talked to her. Nobody else knew she existed! Why is she here? Where is she now? This had to be in his head. All in his head! This was impossible!

"Luna!" He screamed "Where are you?!"

"Harry! Harry help me!" Her voice was always so delicate, she had never screamed so much before. The shrieks rose louder. Harry couldn't take it anymore, it sounded like she was slowly being tortured, each scream defining a new burst of pain. She had never screamed like this before, the most she had ever cried was from when she cut her leg from playing in the back garden. It was strange that day, which was the last day he had ever seen Luna, the day before he found Hedwig. Just when Harry thought he was going to pass out, the screams stopped. All that was left was silence in the darkness in front of him apart from the ringing in his ears.

"Luna, where are you?"

Suddenly, her voice returned, as small and fragile as ever. "Harry, I'm so scared"

At the sound of her voice, Harry got to his feet and ran forwards, unaware of the rocky ground beneath him. The last thing Harry remembers is the large thud that came to the back of his head as it hit the stone cold floor.

Hermione had always been one for remembering things. Like when she remembered seeing her cat eat the last of the cream when the blame was put on her or remembering the small brown teddy she got for her third birthday. These were the memories she wanted to remember. Being here was not one of those memories. She wasn't in the bunker anymore, she was stood on a stone cold floor in a small circular room from which she could tell, and the walls were made of some sort of crumbling stone – sandstone she thought. For about 10 minutes, nothing happened. It was silent.

Then the singing started. It was her mother's voice. It was the lullaby she always sang to her when she was ill or couldn't sleep. Hermione shot forwards into the darkness, reaching out to find her mother, hoping her hands would find the cotton of her favourite purple cardigan or the feeling of her long brown hair rippling through her fingers. When her hands only met the cold wall, Hermione stopped and realised the voice was coming from higher up. Probably speakers, she thought. But this wasn't the normal lullaby. It was slower, her mother's voice was higher. It seemed more eerie. It gave her the shivers.

 _"_ _When you go down to the woods today you won't believe your eyes"_

Hermione shivered again at the familiar words but the feeling it gave her was unfamiliar. It felt like someone had turned her spine to ice, the coldness sending chills of fear throughout her body. Hermione cradled herself in the middle of the floor, humming along to the words wishing they would stop. It wasn't until the second verse came around that she realised the words were different.

 _"_ _Look at Hermione sat all alone,_

 _oh bless those tearful eyes,_

 _What would happen if she knew,_

 _she won't get out alive?"_

The voice was still her mother's but the singing suddenly became louder, harsher. Hermione kept whispering to herself, covering her ears.

"It's not true, it's not true!" She yelled to herself, praying it would stop. The singing became louder, eventually to the point where her mother was screaming the words at her, laughing between each line.

"Stop it, stop it now!" She screamed, she pleaded, but the singing wouldn't stop. Tears rolled down her face as she collapsed to the floor, curling herself up as tightly as possible trying to block out the sound. Her hair fell over her petite face and clung to her cheeks from the wet tears. The next thing Hermione remembers was smelling something sweet, like boiled sweets.

Then darkness.

 **Okay so hope you enjoyed!** **J** **I'll update this tomorrow, as promised from earlier. So yeah, keep an eye out for it ;)**

 **Love always, Jess xx**


End file.
